


Luck Will Travel (That's Why I got Feet)

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Runaway, Alternate Universe - Twins, Body Dysphoria, Death happens, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Body Modification, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: Luck is an interesting thing; a turn here, a turn there, bad or good, it can change so much, and effect everything.(Because when the gods of Time and Space fight, one should really expect more collateral damage, shouldn't they?)(Because sometimes one child will be picked over the other, and a father in name only is not so clever as they think.)This starts, with just a bit of luck, and quiet a few misunderstandings.





	1. The First Step (The Wing's Beat)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm alive! Somehow! And I got a new IDEA!
> 
> And as you can see, it's Pokemon, KHR, and HP! Oh, what fun will be had!  
> (Honestly, I'm just glad I have a muse at this point, I've missed writing so much, it is so much fun to do so again.)
> 
> I'm not making any promises, (Because life sucks) but I hope you all enjoy! Any question, and you can ask them at the end.
> 
> (Story title was inspired by the song Battle Scars by Paradise Fears, highly recommend. :D )
> 
> Guide:  
> ' _Thought_ '  
> "Speaking in a language they know"  
> "* _Speaking in a language they don't know_ *"

When others say to make the best of a sour situation, to make something positive out of a negative, to ‘make lemonade when life hands you lemons’...

Decidueye was pretty sure this was not what they meant.

“Come on Slasher! Hit them with an Icicle Spear!” a young teen called out, the icey Sandslash answering with said attack, ice bursting forth and almost hitting home.

Almost, being the key word here; Protect is such a useful move.

Flapping his black wings at the force of the attack hitting his shield, the owl-like pokemon shook their head, before using this chance to do their own attack. Taking one of their special feathers, the pokemon ready their makeshift bow of wing and being, the feathery dark red arrow ready and true as ever.

‘ _Spirit Shackle’_ the grass ghost owl thought, letting the attack fly. And in the the purple haze of the move, the ice pokemon finally fainted, overpowered and tired from the long battle against a more powerful foe.

At least the bird pokemon got some experience out of the encounter; trainer’s pokemon always did pack more of a punch after all.

(Still, very much not his prefered way of going about leveling…)

“Slasher!” was the distressed cry, the human trainer hurriedly coming to their companion’s aid, worry clear and easy to read.

The Decidueye looked away after a bit, a sigh releasing as they took off, away into the sky and away from pokemon and trainer. But even in these new heights, memories came to the ghostly owl, nearly glowing eyes straying towards the simple pendant around their neck, holding a rather unusual crystal.

(...That wasn’t their life anymore, not after _everything_ …)

Shaking their head, Decidueye flew on; he would need to find something to eat and a place to rest for the night, because while the battle hadn’t been too taxing, it had been long due to type match ups. Shouldn’t be too hard though, he knew where quite a few berry trees were, and if needed, it would be no hardship to catch a few magikarp here and there.

With a plan in mind, the owl pokemon flew, rest on their mind and plans under way.

But here’s the thing, because it’s amazing really, just how easy plans can go astray…

Decidueye’s plans were unfortunately knocked off course as he was by a great light suddenly appearing, flashing over him. This unfortunately blinded the pokemon for a few moments, causing them to fall from the air, unable to see where they were going.

To his luck, not only does he have a ghost typing, they also had a semi-soft landing, so thankfully there were no broken bones this time. But it was quiet the fall, so it still did leave him a bit stunned for a time, the bird pokemon just staying on the ground, slowly getting their bearings (and sight) back.

_‘Well, that hadn’t been fun…’_ they thought with a wince, getting to the little (ninja!) pouch strapped to their leg, taking out a yellow pear-like fruit. _‘At least nothing that a Sitrus berry can’t fix._ ’ as they ate the berry, the ghost owl took in their surroundings.

Taking in the swing set and toys, along with the sand box that had provided the cushioned landing, it was easy to conclude they were at a playground of some sort. In fact, it would have looked normal if it hadn’t been for a few things that just didn’t add up.

First thing was that the Decidueye had been nowhere near any town, having been in the wilds for quite some time away from people. This place was nowhere near where he had been, even the air around him was different, from how it tasted to even smell. The energy in general was so wildly different, it made the pokemon pause in their eating to give one more cautious look around.

Which gave them one other thing to show he had landed in quite the tricky situation; because the birds that were playing in the water by the road were certainly _not pokemon_.

‘ _Pigeons_ …’ came to him, making him close his eyes, memories of another place, another time, another being coming to mind.

_(A human mind in a pokemon’s body, the ghost typing showing up in ways that were darker than thought, and dreams are nothing but thought and memory._ )

Well, looks like those memories will come in handy once more; still surprising he isn’t a mystery dungeon character.

Finishing up the berry, and using one black wing to dust himself off, Decidueye made his way forward, hoping to maybe find a discarded newspaper or such for at least a little information.

(He… ended up finding _something_ else…)

* * *

 One Sawada Tsunayoshi didn’t think he has ever been more scared in his entire life then at this point. And his brother was Sawada Tsunashige, resident daredevil and troublemaker, so the young six year old knew a thing about fear since he was usually dragged down with his twin. ( _Though not any more now..._ )

But the dark men in coats had Shige’s stunts bitten to death in comparison; they were mean on top of it. With grips too tight, holding onto him like he was the neighbor's puppy after they went potty where they shouldn’t, the choke hold his shirt had on him from the action…

Shige, as forgetful and oblivious as he could be, was never mean like this. (Why did he have to leave? Why did Tou-san have to take him away? He probably would have been able to handle this way better then Dame-Tsuna ever could.)

“* _Heh, can’t believe this is the Lion’s kid; don’t look like much_ _._ *” was sneered, the man shaking him as they said it, the words weird and nothing Tsuna has ever heard before, making him tremble and tearful. (Were’t policemen suppose to be the good guys? Why was this one so mean?)

What did these two want with him? What were they talking and laughing about, even as they shook him. (Why was his luck so bad? Glass shattering around him not enough? His toys breaking or missing whenever he so much as turned around?)

“* _Yeah, but that don’t matter as long as he carries them special genes and all. Wonder how much Vongola blood will sell on the market?_ *” was said by the other man, a wicked grin on his face taking over and spreading to his friend, the both of them then turning as one to the child in their grasp.

Tsuna hiccuped, tears threatening to fall down his face even as everything in his being screamed to escaped, to call out, for any help at all.

It was all he could do.

“Hi-... HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-” Tsunayoshi screeched with all his might, tears finally falling, the sound coming from him taking the bad guys off guard for just a few precious moments.

“* _Shit- Shut the damn brat up now, before someone hears!_ *” was yelled, the strange words still as unknown, but the tone of it easily carrying, making a few hiccups come out.

Of course, the fist coming for him also left little to the imagination, tearful eyes not even able to look away as fear stilled him, with desperation still making him call out, no matter how much he stuttered and hiccuped.

This was the only reason he was able to actually experience _what happened next_.

Hearing the steady sound of beats, much like the birds in the park, but so much _louder_. Dust swirling around their grouping from the very force of the winds around them, bring chills all around. And then the shadow that blocked out the sunlight, making chills come over them all even in this summer evening.

This could only be appreciated for the moment, a few seconds, before an arrow hit the guy who had been about to hit Tsuna, seeming to stab him right through the heart.

“* _The hell_ -*” was all that was managed before the man burst into purples fire-mist, the haze of it all seeming to consume them, making Tsuna finally free of his grasp.

“* _Fuck-_ *” was cried out, the sight making the others back away, looking as if they were about to run.

They didn’t have the chance.

With a sound like a mixture of an echo, a cat’s purr, and a screech, leaves sharp as knifes came out of nowhere, piercing and slicing harshly and with no remorse, leaving none of the group unharmed.

Tsuna hiccuped, hesitantly looking to where all this destruction came from, who would do all this, who _could_ do th-  

“ _Coooo_?” was… cooed by the very, very big bird, though it came out with a strange echo-y sound. It had pretty black wings with white dots on it, with a tummy and legs that were just as white as the spots. They also had a funny little dark green-blue hoodie with a red X bow that seemed to help keep it up, with leaf(?) strings along it.

But it was the eyes that had Tsuna breath-taken; two glowing orange eyes, masked red along the sides as they took him him, seeming to weigh everything that Tsuna was made of and more. The bird had to lean down quite a bit so they could be eye to eye, the movement drawing Tsuna to the necklace they were wearing, a funny blocky diamond shaped stone at the end of a strong looking chain. But those eyes easily got his attention once more, Tsuna trying not to blink as they took him in, worry in them (much like how they would fill some of his teacher’s at times) as well as concern (much like the elderly woman who lived next door, especially after talking with Kaa-san).

“D-d-did you s-save me-e?” Tsuna stuttered out, eyes wide as he took in his savior.

“ _Brrup_.” the bird chirped, the strange echo still there even then, nodding as it did.

Oh. Okay then...

“T-thank you tori-san.” Tsuna managed to get out, bowing in thanks towards the bird, who cooed in return, nodding once more at him.

Suddenly, a thought came to the young boy, once more bring fear with it as it seemed to echo in his mind.

‘ _What about Kaa-san?_ ’

“Tori-san! C-could you _please_ come with me? I got to make sure Kaa-san is okay!” was cried out, the little brunet pleading with all his might as brown eyes looked desperately at his rescuer.

* * *

 Amazing, how luck can play so much into things.

( _Browneyes_ **_somuch_ ** _likehisbut_ _not_ _asking_ **_begging_ ** _forhelphowcouldhe_ **_refuse_ ** )!

(“ _Sawada-san, could you please be a dear and help me out? I don’t have any milk right now, and I just can’t move with my hip like this_.”)

( _“We just lost contact with the beta-team, looks like we’ve been found out. Make sure to pull the other groups out, we can’t afford to lose anymore men now_.”)

(“ _Dammit! Nothing here boss, looks like the Lion already heard and sent someone to pick up his family. Just a maid from the looks of it to keep the place nice and neat.”_ )

(“ _nononononoNO! KAA-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?” KAA-SAN!_ )

And thus, any journey begins with a single step… or in this case a single wing beat?


	2. Traveling (and Stumbling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back :D I decided to try this pacing thing, so I won't get all burned out and all, so let's see how it goes.
> 
> ' _Thought_ '  
> "* _Spoken in an unknown language._ *"   
> "Spoken in a langage one can understand"
> 
> Now, for triggers, you can go to the bottom notes to see if there is anything that upsets you here, so check them out.

The Decidueye was really questioning his life choices at the moment; looking at the child with them, how can he not? The child has stopped crying now at least, all worn out as they nestled close to his feathery chest, asleep from the rather trying day they’ve had.

The Arrow Quill Pokemon is _definitely_ second guessing their decision to just take the kid and go, but with the situation...

Their home ransacked, mother missing, no one to trust around to help…

( _Justlikeanotherchildheknewwithbrowneye_ -)

The Decidueye sighed, shifting only just so, so he could be comfortable on the branch they were going to sleep on, making sure that neither one of them would fall off as they slept. It was a very good thing he didn’t need as much sleep as a human did, otherwise he and the child with him would be far worse off... Because if he was going to take care of this boy, he would need to be in tip-top shape to do so.

Which would not be easy at all; growing children needed to be in safe environments, with a stable supply of food and water to have, not to mention all they needed for mental growth… Decidueye was definitely not the right bird for the job… by Arceus, if he didn’t have memories from a whole other life, he wouldn’t even know where to start!

(Then again, considering the situation he got the kid _from_ …)

Letting out a sigh, the grass ghost pokemon closed their eyes, knowing they would have to get some sleep if they wanted to be well rested for the next day. Especially since they would need to get food for them both, along with some water source to supply them. Not to mention a plan for what to do from here, as with those men after the little kid, he couldn’t just leave him on their own…

Ahhh, what a mess he got into...

…

**_A man in gold and blue yelling, screaming, throwing anything and everything he can get his hands on, lost in some sort of special Torment._ **

**_A woman of reds and browns on the floor, red leaking out of her like berry juices, punctured and bruised all over._ **

**_A child of brown and gold, crying out, battered and broken in ways only those with desperation can be, reaching out for anyone and begging for rescue, pleading for aid, a savior, a hope, beam of_ ** sunlight and a warm touch.

Orange eyes blinked a few, tears falling even as they looked at similar brown colors in an unfamiliar face, a small child’s hand gentle, if a little hesitant, petting his head.

“It’s o-okay now Tori-san… it’s just a bad dream… K-kaa-san always says daylight makes them all go away.” The child attempted to sooth, still hesitant in their petting, but not stopping even with the hiccup over their mentioning of their mother..

And against his better judgement, Decidueye leans into the gentle touch, eyes closing as they do so as they enjoy the feeling ever so foreign.

( _Oh, does he ever learn?_ )

“S-see? You’re feeling better now, right?” was said a bit more cheerfully.

( _Oh, amazing that oxymoron of being yes and no._ )

Well, as least they were both awak-

“Hieeeeeeeeee, WHY ARE WE UP SO HIGH!?”

… Definitely awake now; might as well go and steal up some grub.

* * *

 After the past few days with his new friend, Tsuna realized a very important thing.

“Ne, Tori-san?” Tsuna asked hesitantly over the canned beans he had just finished along with the rest of his cold meal, getting the owl-like creature’s attention at that.

“I’ve been calling you that this whole time, but I don’t even know if that’s your name! You already know mine, but I don’t have any clue if you have one. Do you?” Tsuna asked, staring into those smart orange eyes as they considered him, looking thoughtful.

That was a thing Tsuna has noticed about his new friend; they weren't like any animal they have ever met, so much smarter, quicker, ( _deadlier_ ), and even kinder. The bird was so much like a person, the brunet would honestly not be surprised if they could talk too, especially since Tsuna was pretty sure they were smarter than even some of the teachers back at school.

But surely, someone so smart would definitely have a name?

Tsuna’s answer was a flinch, followed by a violent jerk of their head, followed by _The Look_.

( _The one he recognized, after his mother was more distant then usual, when Tsunashige’s absence hurt just that much more, when the bullies hit too close to home in their words and their fists, when those men haunted his dreams after every nightmare-_ )

Tsuna recognized it. He hated seeing it.

‘ _Why would someone hurt him so much? How?_ ’ Tsuna thought, before determination took hold (a flash of orange-gold appearing before going just as quick as it came, going unnoticed).

“You know what, how about you name yourself, just one for you!” Tsuna chirped, “If you like, I can even help!” Tsuna offered, his friend merely raising a feathery brow at him, making their masked face look a little lopsided. Tsuna giggled, getting up and over towards the other, leaning against their side.

“I know lots of names! TV had a lot of them, so maybe we’ll find one you like?” Tsuna asked hopefully, smiling up at the being before him.

Consideration was easy to see in those orange eyes, their red centers narrowed in on him as they looked him straight into his own black centers.

There was a moment of quiet, the two in their not-a-staring contest (Tsuna always lost), before they closed once more, a single nod given.

“Alright! Lets see, there is Kaito? Oh, maybe Kyo? Could also go with-” Tsuna went on, naming all the names he could think of, spending most of the rest of the evening with the both of them going through all the names the six year old could think of.

(It took a few days before they found the right one.)

“Thank you, Itsuki-san!” Tsuna cried out, happily enjoying the rare treat the other got him with his meal, munching on the candy with great delight. The newly dubbed Itsuki merely smiled slightly (which looked a little funny with their beak), eyes warm even as they turned to their own meal.

(Not the tiny _Aki_ he once was, never again, nor was it the even older _Noah_ … and yet, it fit so well…

Itsuki was such a fool, never learning… but at least he was happier and actually living now, not just surviving…

It would have to do.)

* * *

 Unfortunately, despite everything going so right, they just had to take a U-Turn.

“ITSUKI!” Tsuna screamed, tears falling down that little face, even as they tried to reach for him, despite all the people trying to tear them apart.

“* _Damn, can you consider the luck? I thought we lost the whole family for good in the town, but it seems the Lion ain’t so smart after all._ *” was laughed, a language Itsuki did not know spoken, but the intentions easy to read in cruel moments and harsh actions.

“* _Yeah, but I want to kill the Mist that created this bird; thing is not going down at all._ *” was grunted from the side, making Itsuki narrow their eyes, dodging the green lightning-fire that attempted to hit him, throwing a Shadow Ball in return.

Damn, missed their chest, but at least he got their arm; should impede them in their movements for a little while.

Beak gritted tight, Itsuki attempted to dive bomb the man holding on to Tsuna once more, only for another thug to get in the way, this one throwing red fire up at him.

That was something that had never been mentioned in his memories from before; humans with powers and moves would have been a nice thing to know about.

(Though this was reminding the Decidueye of one of the stories the human he had been was obsessed with, something about a rainbow mafia; maybe there was a relation there? Something to think on once him and Tsuna were safe and sound.)

“* _JUST TAKE THAT BIRD DOWN DAMMIT; WE CAN'T FAIL NOW_.*” was yelled, followed by a chorus of answers from all around, multiple attacks now aimed at him.

This… wasn’t looking to good for him right now, especially since one of the fires managed to clip his leg, the burn real and true as he cried out, wobbling in the air from the pain and tiredness taking him.

“NO, ITSUKI!!” was cried out, brown eyes wide in horror as their protectorsavior _friend_ fell, a flash of orange coming to bloom fully in the six year old’s eyes.

This is the only warning given just before the whole place exploded into orange. Itsuki let out a screech, because despite being in the air and thus not being hit directly, he still felt the heat of those orange flames even with the distance.

The man holding onto Tsuna, along with those around them, weren’t so lucky in the aftermath; they never could have stood a chance against such pure flames and the child’s emotional distress activating them for the first time. All that was left of them were ashes to mark them ever being there.

After that, it wasn’t hard for the Grass-Ghost Type to take out all the rest, going to Tsuna straight afterwards to make sure the other was alright, ( _‘Had to be okay, please be okay, please…_ ’)

The brunet was, but they were also unconscious, probably from the force they summoned.

( _Such a relief_ , **he didn’t fail them** , _he did it_ , **he succeeded** , _even if he had help to do it_ , **_he_ ** _didn’t_ **fail**.

**_They would be alright._ ** )

* * *

 Tsuna was pretty sure one shouldn’t be playing with fire… and yet, here he was. Pretty much playing around with the orange fire he could create, figuring out just how to manipulate it.

Just like those bad men chasing them. Just like those men who used their fires to hurt Itsuki…

(Just like how he could hurt his friend too, if he didn’t learn how to use it… Just like how he wouldn’t be a burden if he _could_ use it.)

Luckily, he was learning near a beach, Itsuki smart enough to know that being near trees wasn’t a good idea there. Here, Tsuna could get splashed if he lost control, so there were no worries about his flames getting out of hand. And it was really paying off too! He was learning loads of things about the fire, especially how it wasn’t always fire, how it could be a wave as well!

That had been an interesting discovery, all because he wanted Itsuki to feel better, his warm spreading over to the other, taking them both off guard. (Itsuki had fallen into the ocean because of it, coming up nearly squawking and splashing as they did. Needless to say, Tsuna always made sure afterwards to tell the bird when he was practicing or about to heal him.)

Tsuna would definitely get this! He would! He _promised_. Itsuki was even helping him, showing how he used his own powers and such to both fight and help himself. (Which was so awesome to watch to be honest.)

‘ _I wonder if we should take a break now; it is almost lunch time_.’ was what Tsuna heard, a strange echo-y quality to the deepness of it it that immediately made Tsuna think of Itsuki.

“But Itsuki! I’m not hungry!” Tsuna whined, pouting as he looked over to the bird next to him, who merely blinked at him in return.

‘... _You heard that?_ ’ was what Tsuna heard once more, though it was his turn to blink as he noticed that Itsuki’s  _beak wasn’t moving_.

“...Hiieeeee…” Tsuna squeaked out, his lost of concentration making his slip right back into the waves.

‘... _Well, this will make things certainly more interesting_.’ was the thought heard, Tsuna easily hearing it loud and clear even under water before strong wings helping him back up.

(Thankfully, for both their privacy’s sake, they were only able to hear the other’s thoughts if it was directed at the other. _That_ certainly made life easier for sure.)

* * *

 …. Itsuki stared, completely still even as their beak opened slightly, wings limp as they stared dumbly before them.

Tsuna wasn’t much better though.

“T-that person j-just disappeared! Right into the sand! Just Poof!”Tsuna flailed, arms waving as disbelief colored his tone, big brown eyes almost as wide as the Decidueye’s.

What had been just another training session for Tsuna’s fire had turned into something very different, once a very strange man just suddenly _teleported_ like an obnoxious Abra with that cracking noise they did. And of course, then started to look around the sandy beach for a while before proceeding to jump into one certain sand dune, which had Tsuna’s attention. Really though, Itsuki was more hung up on the fact that fire moves _weren’t enough_ , humans here also had to have _Psychic_ as well.

Well, at least he has the type advantage here.  

Resisting the urge to just tighten the vines on his hoodie and forget the world, Itsuki cautiously scanned the dune the man went through, looking it up and down and every which way, seeing that it just remained a simple dune, abet one with funny shaped stones all around it. Opening his wing, revealing the red arrows colors underneath, Itsuki proceeded to take one out, though not readying an attack (at least not yet).

Using the arrow feather, the pokemon then went about poking the dune, ready for anything.

...Besides sinking into the sand, nothing happened at all.

“...It doesn’t feel harmful… It feels like it could actually help...” Tsuna piped up from from the Decidueye’s side, getting a side eye from his friend.

Thing about Tsuna’s feelings; always 100% accurate, no matter what or how they sound.

Looking from the child to the sand, Itsuki sighed; well, they couldn’t stay here forever, and nothing like going into the unknown to hopefully lose their attackers.

‘ _Stay close, alright?_ ’ the bird pokemon thought to his companion, getting a nod in return, small hands now clinging to his wing.

And with that, the two step forward… Right into a bunch of chaos seemed.

Itsuki felt his brow rise as he watched two people yelling at each other, a few laughing on the side as they did, even when things were being thrown all about by what seemed to be a young woman.

“...”

“...”

‘... _Let’s move on then_.’ Itsuki thought, gently guiding Tsuna away from the mess over there and to somewhere hopefully quieter.

* * *

 

Once again, it is amazing what luck can do.

_“Wait! Not that dear, that’s a Porkey!_ ”

_“To see your lover with? To go on another nice vacation with her instead of your family!” was screamed, a thrown scroll, sent flying through the air, unraveling as it does so._

_The paper landing on our unsuspecting duo, the two naturally grabbing it as they do._

_The magic in it activating once two people take hold of it, spiriting the two friends away._

_And with the arguing couple still going at it, no one any the wiser to it_.

These boys have all the luck; question is, is it good or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: there is a nightmare Decidueye has that hints at abuse and mental instability. It is bolded and such, so you can skip it.  
> There is also a scene where accidental and not so accidental killing happens; no details, but canon typical violence (Pokemon Manga... is really something else.)
> 
>  
> 
> That said, if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask me! I love reviews, as I am hungry for them :3


	3. Possibilities (And The Chances With It)

“... Weren’t we just at a beach?” Tsuna asked faintly, just staring out at the truly bizarre street they suddenly appeared in, the paper that the brunet was pretty sure was the cause of this displacement gripped tightly in his arms. From a shop that seemed to sell caldrons, to even a place that boasted to have the fastest broom to sweep you off your feet, to the very people walking around, some of which were obviously  _not_ human, Tsuna figured feeling faint was a good reaction.

(Caution and wariness have long kept him going in the world; he wasn’t about to doubt them now.)

'...  _I think it would be best to let logic rest for a bit, just until we have all the facts._ ’ Tsuna heard, feeling just a bit relieved as one of those familiar black wings wrapped around him, making him feel ever so much safer.

‘ _For now, do you have an idea on a place we can get more information? Your feelings usually are right on, if a bit… eventful…_ ’ Itsuki thought at him, making the tiny brunet puff up with pride, even as he gave a weak smile.

Yeah, nothing ‘harmful’ indeed did not translate well into sudden Strangeville. (But they were still alright at least.)

Leaning a bit out of the little alcove they’ve arrived in, Tsuna glanced around, his eyes turning orange gold as he did, this time getting an actual feel for the place. While a few places gave off the feeling of being able to help, the young Sawada felt they were all… lacking to be honest. It was only when his eyes landed on a building that towered over the alley, a pretty white color compared to the mess of the hustle and bustle everywhere else that Tsuna just _knew_.

“There!” the brunet pointed out, Itsuki’s gaze following along before freezing at the sight of the building before them.

The bird squawked, nearly reaching a screech before they forcefully closed their beak, orange and red eyes very wide.

‘ _Holy Arceus, really?!_ ’ Tsuna managed to hear as he griped tightly to his friend, helping them stand upright.

“Itsuki? What’s wrong? Everything okay? What happened?” the youth babbled, clinging on even tighter than before in their worry and concern, the orange in his own eyes refusing to die down.

‘ _I’m….Fine… Just very off guard… Come on, let’s go_.’ was thought to him, even as Itsuki took a few breaths, his eyes closed as they “centered themselves” as the owl like creature liked to say (especially when Tsuna was training).

After that, they made their way through the streets, mostly staying to the walls and such to avoid most of the people in the alley. Though despite the few curious stares, and one exclamation from the crowd, they were able to make it to the white building easily enough, Tsuna still clinging onto Itsuki’s wing all the while.

Though even with his friend there, Tsuna still couldn’t help but let out a squeak as the strange being, warriors of some sort, seemed to zero in on the two of them, watching their every move as the walked ever closer. Itsuki merely bowed their head over at them, respectful but nothing more, the brunet quickly copying the other. In return, the two guards bowed back, though their eyes never left even as they did, ever watchful as they entered the building.

And straight into a room filled with even more of the strange beings, along with lines of people just like those in the streets. Tsuna couldn’t help but let out a little “Hieeeeee.” under his breath, muffling it even further in Itsuki’s feathers.’

He _really_ didn’t care for all the _staring_  suddenly going on.

* * *

 Gringotts Bank. The Goblins. The Wizarding World. Witches and Wizards. Harry _Fucking_ Potter.

...

there could be worse worlds, Itsuki guessed, but just… Why?

( _Noah had had so many thoughts about this story, so many dreams and ideas of it that Itsuki probably had the series memorized better then the man’s old family._

_Wonder what that said about him?_ )

Though as much as he’d like to turn around and leave, the Arrow Quill pokemon could not deny the uses the bank could at least provide them with, especially now. They had a bit of bills and change they had… picked up in their travels. They could get it converted into the coins used here, maybe a recommendation for a few things on what they’ll need to live in this world.

Drawing Tsuna close to him now, and narrowing his eyes on everyone staring, Itsuki let out a huff before looking for a open teller. And to their luck, they did!

“Now aren’t you quite the creature; owl breeding gone wrong perhaps.” was said from the side, Itsuki immediately turning to face it, the intentions he feels in those words like oil on his feathers, coming face to face with a rather suspicious man in black and red robes. He especially didn’t like the considering look on their face when they saw Tsuna, a most unpleasant smile coming over their face as they do.

Those narrowed eyes and slight leer spoke of Nasty Plots if Itsuki had any thoughts on the matter.

And all of them were negative for this man. 

“ _Brrrrk_.” He growled out as the man made as if to approach them, letting his narrowed eyes transform in a glare, a Nasty Plot of his own in mind just in case.  

The man (wizard) backed away quickly at that, eyes wide (and yet the oil on his wings feeling _never left_ , didn’t seem to go away no _matter what_ ).

“Anyone who disturbs the peace in this bank will be fined and thrown out without remorse.” was announced, Itsuki turning to see one of the goblins come between them, looking utterly bored as they do so, yet startling the Decidueye's opponent.

(Really? The Goblin wasn't being quiet at all.)

Doesn’t hurt that it seems mostly directed at the other person, who sneers at the smaller being before going on their way, grumbling all the while. A few of those words make him rather tempted to Peck the other, but then he would have to _touch_ them.  

“Itsuki?” was asked quietly, the small voice easily getting the pokemon’s attention, looking down into ever confused brown eyes, making the bird want to curse his forgetfulness. Tsuna probably had no idea what was going on, what with him not understanding English.  

(A bit of a blessing there; he really didn’t want the boy to understand some of the words being spoken around them.)

‘ _We’re okay for now Tsuna; the man unsettled me is all._ ’ Itsuki explained to the boy, getting a nod in return, relief shining in those eyes at not being in true trouble.

“Now, I’m sure you two have business with our establishment, let us go somewhere else to ensure your privacy.” was spoken by the Goblin from before, getting the pokemon’s attention once more on them, even as he explained to Tsuna what was said through their mind link.

Nodding in answer, while Tsuna gave a tiny “Hai.” with his own nod, the two followed after the small being, answers desired even as the questions built.

After a few twists and turns through the honestly rather nice halls of the building, they finally made it to a rather nice office, the sign before it reading in a strange language with a more English lettering below it spelling out Ripringer. Once in the office, the Goblin (Ripringer?) got out two parchments and an interestingly shaped vial of red liquid, the magical being pushed the items to the two of them before also dropping a feathered quill as well.

“Before we get down to business, we at Gringotts would like to know what exactly we are dealing with; put a drop of liquid on your tongues, wait a minute, then write your names down on the parchment below. It will tell us about any major medical problems, inheritances, debts, and even abilities one has. And yes, you will keep them afterwards and it will be completely secret under Client Confidentiality Agreements all Goblins have been sworn under by the Ministry of Magic, as well as payed for by said Ministry due to the Child Emergency Help sub clause in the treaty of 1865.” The Goblin explained, teeth gritting at the end as he probably quoted that last bit.

Tsuna looked to Itsuki, who explained, ‘ _Put a drop on your tongue, then write your name on the paper, and it will tell us if you have any money to your name, if you’re sick, and if you have any other abilities besides your fire_ . _Don’t worry, I have one as well, so I’ll do it to_.’

That made the little boy go a bit thoughtful, before he nodded, doing as Itsuki thought at him, cringing as he swallowed said drop. And Itsuki could see why when he too had a taste of it, tasting like old cloth and cement. But shaking his head, the pokemon took the quill after Tsuna, wanting to scoff slightly at the quality of it, as this shabby little thing wouldn’t even hold up a speck of his power.

But despite that, he easily wrote out a nice and neat _Itsuki_ upon the paper, handing the quill over to the Goblin once more, picking up the parchment as he watched in interest how he stacked up.

(Oh, did that bring back memories of pokedex’s and checkups.)

_Itsuki_

_Species: Earth Spirit Guardian?_

_Level: 96_

_Abilities: Of Earth and Spirit and of Birds_

_Can use powers of Death and Earth at their command, and fight much like a bird._

_Heavily Magic Resistant_

_Souls of Gaia- Gaia Class | Psyche of Aether- Oneiro Class._

_Filos of Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_Title: (Potential) Grey Lord_

_Inheritance: The Grey Lands and Vault 123 (If they receive the Title of Lord)_

Raising a brow at the list, Itsuki thought those were some very good things to know, even if some of it confused him.

“...This will certainly make life interesting.” was suddenly said, making the pokemon look up from his own sheet to see the Goblin’s eyes focused on Tsuna’s paper, getting Itsuki to put his own down so he could see.

_ **Sawada Tsunayoshi** _

_ **Species: Human (Titan Inheritance)** _

_ **Level: 22** _

_ **Abilities: Of Magic and Spiritual Flame** _

_ **Psyche of Aether- Aether Class** _

_ **Willful Magics** _

_ **Intuition** _

_ **Filos of Itsuki** _

_ **Inheritance: Laguardia Family Vault (583) and Lands (Magics of Protection and Mind)** _

_ **Pace Family Vault (385) (Magics of Healing and Harmony)** _

_ **Hasekura Vault (835)** _

Itsuki, while not fully understanding of just what he was reading, was actually rather hopeful now; if there was any money in the vaults, maybe they could finally find a place to stay? Or if one of those lands were hospitable, they could even live the-

All thoughts of that were caught off guard as he heard their Goblin Guide seeming to having lost the ability to breath, choking and sputtering as they did so. They were also staring in a rather naked disbelief at Itsuki’s own parchment.

...Yeah, he can just see him and Tsuna living in 'interesting' times indeed

* * *

Ripringer was _not_ payed enough for this; he was _never ever_ going to be payed enough.

Sure, dead Family lines coming back, while not the easiest to deal with, were actually manageable and distinctly reasonable to deal with. Just a ritual to honor those who came before, get their blessing along with their magics, and then band them together under an acceptable new name, and then one was pretty much set on the magic side of things. All that left was to manage the family paperwork and finances along with any dealings the families had had in the past. And this was made even easier, what with the (admittedly small) Families in question not only smart, but even Neutrals. They had no debts, no feuds, and had been knowing enough to have everything protected and warded to the T to ensure other families or even the Ministry wouldn’t get their hands on anything, unless the required century had passed and no potential heir came forward.

(The Goblin could easily admit a bit of respect there, as some of the magics were honestly rather beautiful to look at; say what you might about those flippy wand wavers, some of them actually did know their craft well.)

And even getting the duo up to speed on the wizarding world, magic, politics, and etiquette, and a few languages wasn’t too hard, what with Goblins already coming up with a safe and usable way to gain knowledge. Yes, the migraines, while unpleasant, were more than worth it to make sure they had no idiots came through their doors to work. (Honestly, sometimes it felt like every time he turned around they _multiplied_! Really now, he was so grateful for the Elixir of Knowledge and Arte of Intelligence, as at least now the idiots were at least average.)

And the best part was that they could even charge the Ministry for it all, due to their own rules and never needing to tell them why! While many would curse and spit on any treaty they could given the chance, Ripringer could admit he didn’t mind the one about how any child could see help and aid behind their doors; most would call it soft of him, but the Goblin was always of the mind that any young of any species should be taken care of, though never coddled.

(They certainly shouldn’t have to smell of blood so early, look so wary and cautious of everyone around them... and yet still obviously, painfully still be a child in all the ways that matter like this one was with his war-like guardian, child-like awe and curiosity coming out as one felt safe enough to do so.)

Shaking his head, the Goblin pushed those easier thoughts to the side, and got to the meat of this dish.

The _Potential_ Grey Lord he had in his claws…

The only reason why the parchement would even mention such a thing is if the being _had already passed their trial_. Meaning the only thing left was if the Grey Magics themselves accepted the Bird-like being, they would become an actual Grey Lord.

Such a thing… was unheard of to be honest; usually the magics themselves would have already considered the being, then be watchful and cautious of just how they do through their hardships and trials. That this Itsuki went through it in reverse suggests… rather troubling possibilities…

(The possibility of being _so resistant_ , that not even the _Greatest of Magics_ can not interfere unless _allowed_? With the _intelligence_ to even back it up?

_Interesting times_ was barely scratching the surface.)

But as it stands, it would be in the Goblin Nation's best interest Itsuki be introduced to the Magics as soon as soon as possible. Not only would it get up the Wizard’s craws when they inevitably find out that _not one_ of their _precious humans_ is a Grey Lord, but it would get the attention of other Light and Dark Lords/Ladies to Britain, seeking a balance to themselves that only Greys could satisfy.

Sad, really, just how rare Grey Lords/Ladies are in the word.

(For While in the _Light_ one must battle with _Control_ , and in the _Dark_ one must struggle with _Power_ , the _Grey_ must deal with the harshest of all; they must face the _Truth_.

And oh, _how easy_ is it to be caught up in _pretty little lies_?)

* * *

 Possibilities come and they go, ever changing at that. And sometimes, secrets even more so.

“ _The Old Ritual Room is being requested?! But that is only for the oldest of Magics to be used_!”

“ _Oh! OH! MASTER! Elder Magics have been called upon!_ ”

“ _Have you heard? Rumor has it Old Magics have been summoned, London to be precised._ ”

“ _I_ _nteresting… Looks like Britain finally has some use after all._ ”

Whether they are kept or not, they always come out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahah XD okay, big note.
> 
> So, I have a whole lot of subjects here.  
>  **1) Why did no one really freak out about the giant mutated bird in the streets?**  
>  This is the _Wizarding World_ honey; Logic is usually suspended. And have you seen Saint Mungos? Wizards, like Muggles, can probably think of even more off the wall reasons why a giant Owl is guiding a child to the bank. And remember, some did react. :D
> 
> **2) Why are the Goblins so helpful?**  
>  If you've read my other HP story, though it is mentioned here, you'll have know I have Goblins under Treaty law in which they have to help any child under ten with any emergency that they can; that they also get to charge the Ministry for it is just another icing on the cake, hence them being 'overly' helpful. They want to charge the wizards through the nose.
> 
> **3) Why is Itsuki's stat sheet so bare?**  
>  Simply put, there is no pokemon in this world, so thus Decidueyes would be a pretty big unknown in this world. It doesn't help that with him being so heavily resistant to magic, the magics in the paper and potion can just barely get a good enough read on him.
> 
> **4) Souls of Gaia? Phyche of Aether? Filos?**  
>  :D these are what Deathperation Flames are called in the Wizarding World, with SoG being Earth Flames and PoA being Sky flames. Itsuki is both a Earth and a Mist, and basically a Filos (meaning friend) is formed when an Earth and Sky form a Bonding, a mixture of a Harmony and a Gravitation, loyalty and emotion cementing it. Here, what is formed is called Courts instead of Elements, with different terms formed depending on what relationship the guardians have instead of just being called Guardians or Elements. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask :D
> 
> **5) what does it mean, Grey Lords?**  
>  You know what bugs me? every mention of some Light Lord, or Dark Lord, or even Grey Lord, it usually has them human. Oh, sometimes a magical inheritance gives them a bit of inhumanity, but come on, Magical Creatures and Animals have been getting up to some real shit in the past; why can't something completely inhuman be a Lord/Lady? Why not? So here I am, letting a Pokemon have the chance of being a Lord.  
> Can't you tell I'm having fun :3  
> as for there being plural, I don't see why not? There are so many damn living beings in the world, the possibility of their just being one simple human being a Lord or Lady is slim. Why not let their be more :D After all, Magic might be picky, but that doesn't mean it can't share the wealth.
> 
> XD anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story! any more questions, just ask, and please review! I crave them +w+


	4. Magics (and Their Tests)

Tsuna fidgeted, looking in worry as the Goblin he was with readied yet _another_ potion, not quite able to stop the wince as he watched it brewing. He was still cringing at the memory of the headache the last one he drank gave him, so the tiny brunet could easily admit he didn’t care for the concoctions... even if they were better with teaching then some of his teachers back home.

On the plus side now, Tsuna could actually understand everything going on around him now, which was a relief and a half to be honest... He also had such a better understanding of math and social stuff as well, so he guessed it evened out, especially since he didn’t have to go to classes for it!

“Oh, relax child.” was snapped, making Tsuna freeze, staring wide eyed at the very disgruntled Goblin who had just finished stirring the potion. “This one only needs to be spilled over your hand, so that the rings will merge into one under your new family, which you will be head of once your Adviser deems you ready.” was explained rather gruffly, though the tone became softer at the end, when they were speaking of Itsuki.

(Who else could Tsuna trust to never lead him wrong? To always be there for him? To actually have his best interests at heart?)

Nodding a bit jerkily, Tsuna held his hand out for the goblin, the one with three simple bands on them, each carrying a crest of sorts among them.

Getting them had been an adventure and a half.

_~Flashback~_

_Laguardia, Pace, and Hasekura; these were the families, all strong in their own ways, all knowing in what actually mattered, and protective of their own._

_But oh, their own was so few, was so little now a days, other families and their magics taking them and taking, giving nothing at all back to the once proud, if small families._

_The Laguardia had, at a time, even been able to keep up with England’s most vaulted Blacks, their watchful ways and protective magics easily keeping up with the dark family’s destruction and chaos. Some of the most powerful and protected spells, enchantments, and even potions were credited to this family, and even still used in the modern day by Italian’s magicals, still the best even after all this time. In fact, they had been so capable, a daughter from the Dark English Family had even decided one of their Grey sons was a worthy match, setting out to claim him as hers._

_(They always did warn of Black obsessions, but oh, it’s also been said that Laguardia passions can more than match it.)_

_As for the Pace family, well, they’ve always been more interested in healing and peace, actually earning their name by Magic itself in recognition of all their efforts. Look in any book, scroll, or script of healing, and it will always have a mention to the spells and theories they have come up with, even being the ones to revolution Spiritual Flames in combination with Magics to create even better ways to heal. But despite their prosperity for healing and harmony, they were not ones to submit to those truly vile, quite willing to do what must to bring about peace all around._

_(For a Family so know for all the aid and peace they provide, little is still very known about them; they are Grey for a reason.)_

_Then we have the Hasekura; a respectable family, honorable in their ways. Their Magic, while formed, has no direction, no set way as they were still quite a young family despite all its members. They were just making a name in crafting, in the forging, in just creating before it all came crashing down upon them; a (Failed) Dark Lord came to call, wanting an item of strength and power to be used to smite and destroy their enemies._

_(The Hasekura refused; and for a Grey as they were, still as new and young, they had utterly crushed the fallen Lord along with them.)_

_And yet, for all their powers, all their knowledge, might, and ability, they are on the edge of being dead, other Family Magics in the wings and at the ready to continue taking, to absorb all they were and leave nothing left, betrayed by their own blood that wedded in so long ago... It was a fate they ever so much did not desire, any out looking possibly better than what awaited them in time. They would rather_ ** _fully die out_ ** _instead, a much kinder fate by far then what would await them otherwise._

_In fact, this was what was thought to be their end, this slow, agonizing death of everything they were, if a rather remarkable thing had not happened._

_They were called upon once more, summon up and brought together before one who was most certainly part of their own, and yet, remarkably unclaimed._

_Needless to say, in the room of stone and marble in which they had been summoned, the three Family Magics found themselves rather stunned._

_“Hiiiiiiiiiie.” was shrieked, easily getting them released from this spell of silence, to once more pay mind to the literal child before them, carrying all three of their lines._

_“A-are you ghosts?” the child asked, eyes sparking orange-gold in their fear, getting the Pace and Laguardia’s interest and slight glee, while the Hasekura had a feeling of curiosity at the feeling of power._

_The colored lights that each of them formed, the Pace the brightest blue-silver of them all as the oldest, with the Hasekura the dimmest grey and bronze, with Laguardia as a middling red and gold, pulsed lightly once, all three giving off a sense of comfort._

_“Oh.” The boy said, smiling at the feel of it all, comforting the magics even more as they felt the boy’s own energy relax, the magic tentatively reaching out to them, hope strong in it._

_Taking a chance, a risk (maybe a way out of either unpleasant fate that awaited them), the Family Magic let it, each taking a chance to examine this new member, to see their potential worth._

_Each came away pleased and hopeful, differing in what they found worthy of this new heir of their’s._

_(Want_ **_to protect_** _, don’t want to be a burden, want to be able to be_ **_by his side_ ** _like he’s been by mine this whole time.)_

 _(Don’t like to fight, absolutely_ **_hate fighting_** _, don’t want to do it, want to find another way, but if he gets hurt,_ **_I will do what I must_** _.)_

 _(I want my life to be great, I_ **_want to live_ ** _it without worry, I want to be happy,_ **_I want to create_ ** _something worthwhile with it.)_

_Yes, this child was worthy of them, to wield them, to command them if necessary._

_“T-the goblins say that you all should be able to merge together, under a new name, so that we can bring the magic back, a r-rebirth as it were… Is that okay with you? It won’t hurt?” The child asked, looking worry at the thought of them hurting._

_Ah, such a caring heart; they all very much approve of him._

_But of each other, that was a bit more difficult._

_With the Hasekura, it wasn’t too hard, as it was just barely sentient, over a third of their family dying out just as it was barely forming, not to mention the stasis it’s been in ever since due to the dying Lord’s Magic getting one last petty shot in on it._

_(This ironically enough letting the magic stay as it is, no one wanting to risk any possibly curses when all the magic does it make the Hasekura harder to find knowledge on.)_

_So, the Hasekura could easily merge, no problems there as it would probably gain the most out of such a merger._

_No, it was when it got to the older of the two Family Magic, Laguardia and Pace, that things got tricky. While similar values on the surface, the difference between them was enough to cause a bit of an edge to the two, a battle of wills as it were to see who would come out on top._

_(Because sometimes keeping the peace as long as possible is not the smartest of decision. Because sometimes too much caution and wariness is no better than paranoia.)_

_It was looking to be a bit of a stalemate, when the boy once more piped up, orange glow never leaving their eyes._

_“Why not share? You two seem like you would be better as friends then bullies.” was, while childish in the wording, still quite an idea, making all the magics pause at the very thought of it._

_For so long, Magic has been set in it’s ways, absorbing and consuming each other when it can, or more favorably, compromising on certain aspects so as to insure parts of them will carry on in spirit at least. While one Family’s Magic would come out dominate, it would at least comfort the merged magic that their values were at least still kept._

_But this idea, to merge like friends do; better each other’s flaws, work with the other’s abilties, and make up for the other’s weaknesses… To be complete equals with the other, no one dominate, but shared?_

_It was… a rather novel concept, but certainly not a bad one._

_In fact, they actually rather liked it._

_(And thus, under Sawada, they would band together, thoughts/feelings on friendship and family thus cementing it._

_And all the stronger for it.)_

_~End Flashback~_

While the colorful lights and dizzying feeling made it hard to remember, Tsuna had not only felt like he had passed all the hard tests ever, he felt like he did something very good.

Watching how when the potion was poured over his fingers, and feeling how the magics sang as they came together, Tsuna couldn’t help but feel like things could only get better from here.

And then the bank **_shook_ **.

* * *

 Itsuki was not having a good time; he was _not_ having a good time _at all_.

Old Magic, as it turned out, did not like being fucked with; not one bit at all. And apparently, summoning or calling on it was _considered fucking with it_. What the hell was that goblin thinking, summoning something that does not like being messed with?!

The room he was in, covered in stone as it was, was in fact shaking from the very force of the unspeakable power in the room, which the pokemon couldn’t even take in, indescribable in its power and feeling. It was like being a tiny little level one Cutiefly up against a level one hundred Wailord; the feeling of something both bigger, smarter, and way more experienced grinds your senses to dust in fear and your being into primal instincts to just run away.

And yet, he stayed; he had to, if he wanted to help Tsuna, to keep being strong enough to do so.

( _Because he has never been the strongest on his own, used to always having friends of similar levels to support his weaknesses or his level to be just enough to overwhelm when he no longer had the former._

 _It was more then time he changed it up. If becoming a Grey Lord would aid him in protecting those he cared for, he would._ )

So even as this _entity_ of power scoured through him much like one would when checking a particularly good book, scanning and checking to see if it’s summery deserves a better read, Itsuki stood by and let it. He would wait for the Old Magics verdict, and if he passed, that would be great! But if he didn’t, that was fine, for the Arrow Quill pokemon had made up his mind; he would get stronger, he would grow, he would better himself, _no matter what_.

No more would he let himself stay in the rut he was in, merely surviving as if that was all to life; Tsuna helped him get to this point, it’s about time he start living not only for others, but _himself_ as well.

Itsuki wasn’t one to lie to himself; he wasn’t about to change it now.

And as if the Magic read that thought, what could only be described as an ocean entering through a needle, went through, up, down, and sideways in him, shaping him, changing him, and yet oddly still leaving him unmolested all the while.

 _This was a Gift_ , the Decidueye heard as if through his soul, _one you will need for the life you will lead; you will not like it, and at first you will not accept it; but in time, you will come to be grateful for it._

Despite these words, Itsuki still could not stop the scream he let out through the process; if felt like his very soul was being put in the caress of Giratina themselves, followed by a good stomping from Groudon. His body was very much protesting the treatment, as if a Flame Burst was going off multiple times in his body, his limbs twisted and turned this way and that against his will.

The darkness that came after all that was very much relieving.

(And all the while, despite the _extreme feeling_ he went through, he felt like he did something _right_ all the while.  

...If THAT was what he got for being right, he sure as distortion did not want to be _wrong_.)

* * *

 Oh, and what wonders does happen with one used to war wakes to hope and peace?

( _A Mind Thinking, Surviving to once more live_ )

( _A Soul Healing, cleansing itself of the poison even as the taint never truly leaves_.)

( _A Body NOT RIGHT, NOT RIGHT, NOT RIGHT!!_ )

With Luck and Time, Healing will begin to start.

**Part one: Runaway- complete.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter! here are my headcanons on magic and such!  
> Now, Family magic need time, power, and, well, family to form, a family member's death contributing to the magic with their last will as they pass on. But if too many family members die, the Family Magic go into a bit of a shock for a while, leaving the other family members a bit vulnerable.
> 
> Now, Pace and Laguardia are from a bit up in Iemitsu's line, while Hasekura is from Nana, her own mother being a squib. Combine that with Iemitsu's rich line, and hello Magical Tsunayoshi. (His twin sadly did not get magic, since that would have killed their mother if he did, so thus only Tsunayoshi got magic.)
> 
> And yes, Old Magics are basically compared to Lovecraft Old Gods :3 You just do not fuck with them willy nilly. 
> 
> Now, on to Pokemon! It mentions, in canon, that pokemon in the wild are in fact jealous of those under trainers, that the attack and battle to hopefully get captured, and even love to battle.
> 
> Here is a theory why; Motivation.
> 
> A wild pokemon can only get so strong to a certain point; sure, they could travel, but even then, it wouldn't get them much, and there is always the risk of being someone else's lunch.
> 
> But with a trainer... well, they can be so much more; no longer stuck in a survival of the fittest or a dog eat dog world, they can rise high above with the could have been. A Magikarp to Gyados story if you will.  
> Humans have way with pokemon, and they are all the better for it... sometimes at least. After all, Pokemon come in all types, and there are evil pokemon as well.
> 
> Any questions, feel free to ask!


	5. Interlude: Of Books, Paperwork, and Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, look at that, this story updated :D  
> Heads up, there is mentions of slight Body dysmorphic disorder

Browns eyes took in the bookstore they were in carefully, an occasional flash of orange appearing as they were considering everything around them thoughtfully in the cozy little shop. Even as they tried to hurry as much as their little frame could, the young boy those eyes belonged to would get distracted, whether with an interesting title or a bit of strange magic going here and there. (Though all magic was strange to them, probably never being able to get used to it despite how long they are around it.)

Looking around a little more, one Sawada Tsunayoshi bit his lip, wondering if they should also get some of those Muggleborn introduction guides. While the goblin’s have been very informative about the world around them, with all the facts being true and nothing but fact, it was always a better idea to get many different opinions as well, as one of his Tutors have said. Especially since the little brunet would now not only be a part of the wizarding world, he was also a Head of a Noble Family at that, so he should also consider some of the things on their side.

( _"After all, just because something is true, doesn't mean others will want to acknowledge it." had been the bitter words his Tutor had let slip, a strange, frowny-smile on their face as they did._ )

Tsuna didn't mind learning more, he actually liked the feeling of actually understanding things, able to even do certain things that he never thought he could do!... Though, a thing he noticed, something that came up the more the young Aether found himself learning, was that a _good chunk_ of it all seems very, _very biased_ to _magical humans_ … Some even going so far as to wish the government would deny _anything inhuman_ any rights...

(If these people _hurt_ Itsuki in any way, if they _tried_ to take him away from him… **_no promises on just what he would do_ ** **.** )

Shaking their head, as he felt his magics start to react, Tsuna decided taking the guides would be for the best, the foreign youth collecting them all, making sure to get different ones by different authors, so he could gather all those different opinions.

“This should do it.” Tsuna mumbled, thinking if there were any other books his Tutors had demanded of him.

Really, since entering this world about a week ago, him and Itsuki have been nothing but busy, busy, _busy_ . Thanks to the Goblins, the Laguardia lands were going to be cleansed and fixed up, as with time the place had fallen into a terrible disarray. Unfortunately, this would actually take _two years at most_ to take care of, despite the creature’s sheer glee at the job.

(Apparently, the Ministry was in _big trouble_ for letting the lands go to such waste; despite the protective wards, it was still very much proper procedure to at least insure the lands remain clean and pure of corrupted magics. That they didn’t meant that not only could the goblins charge them, it meant they could ‘ _rake them across the coals_ ’ as one of the fiendish beings exclaimed. That the Laguardia’s lands in other countries had actually been properly taken care of also didn’t paint the Ministry of Magic in a good light. Though when he wondered about why the goblins were ridiculously pleased with this, he thought he heard Itsuki mumbled something about blackmail and such… He stopped asking questions about it after that.)

So, with the lands getting taken care of, and his Intuition, as it was called, said going to their homeland in Italy was a _bad idea_ all around, the duo had to make do. Itsuki and Tsuna, after much consideration, decided to get a flat in one of the cities magical districts, another alley close by called Cazjewel Alley, which had some really interesting stores in it. Not to mention it was close to the bank, where Itsuki could rent a room for Tsuna to learn from hired tutors, ensuring he would keep up on the subjects already learned, while covering ones goblins considered as frivolous nonsense and/or unnecessary.

Though Tsuna was glad for the visits to the bank, despite how boring Mr. Kirke was, which Mr. Lupin more than made up for; not only is he actually learning here and well at that, he’s pretty sure Itsuki and Ripringer appreciate having friends who can vent to each other all the time, from the things he’s overheard from the office.

Itsuki needs all the friends he can get, especially now.

 _“Finished, Tsuna?”_ Tsuna heard, a voice reminding him of the wind and just as quiet. Looking up and over to a very tall olive tanned man, dark wavy hair was able to be seen just barely peeking out of their hood, from which orange eyes with red centers near glowed could be seen.

Oh... Looks like he took too long.

“Sorry, Itsuki, I’m coming.” Tsuna said with worry, rushing through his purchase at Gotta Half’s Books and Writings, before hurrying over to the fidgeting man,  who wasstarting to scratch at their arm, just ever so roughly, even as they never took their eyes off Tsuna.

Shoot, just how long has he taken? Itsuki _hates_ this form the magics gave him.

Coming over to their side, Tsuna stares back into Itsuki's eyes, even as they gently take their arm, letting their hands intertwine as he does. His friend takes a deep breath, holds it, before letting it go as they do, shutting their eyes only for a moment.

After it passes, those glowing eyes open once more, before they take off, hands still linked as they leave.

Following his guardian, Tsuna wonders if they should have ever gotten involved with this world, what with the way it twists and turns sideways and upside down. (How the brunt of it is always felt by Itsuki, never him, why is it _**always his friend who hurts-**_ ) But then he’ll feel his magics in him purr happily, warmth flowing through him and around him, along with Itsuki happily reading in their home, feathers everywhere from his preening. (Happy in his skill, and just as happy to learn more about the world with him, healing some of the hurt done.)

This world deserves a chance at least.

As for the people in it?... Well, with people like Ripringer and Mr.Lupin, he doesn't mind, but for other?

Tsuna can only forgive things to so far of a degree; after all, _"he isn’t a saint"_ , as Itsuki likes to say.

* * *

  _ **(~Time Passes~)**_

Sometimes, it just really isn’t worth it to get out of bed some days. Some days he just wanted to grab his leaf strings and shut himself off from the rest of the world forever, forgetting it even existed. 

Sadly, no matter what, it continued to do so. (It was a comforting thought for the harder days though.)

Itsuki stared down at the paperwork before him, beak pinched along with his face as his feathers floofed around without his consent. By Arceus did he hate all these dry parchments and nonsense jargon; Politics will forever be the bane of his damn existence.

But finally, after one truly horrifying month and a half, it was all done!... for now.

“That concludes all the Ministry paperwork, along with the Vault audits, Finances, and Contracts made.” Ripringer announced, a gusty sigh leaving him as he popped open a bottle of some good ale, pouring a glass for both of them after the hell they gone through.

Itsuki took it gladly, sipping it steadily as he did, enjoying the burn as it went down.

(You got to love that Ghost-Grass typing; only ones who could hold it stronger would probably be Ghost-Poison.)  

For a while, the bird and goblin just enjoyed the silence, taking it easy after the headaches and honest dullery of the task they just completed.

Unfortunately, it would not last.

“You will have a few more meetings to attend, introducing your new charge to the other Grey Families, along with other potential allies… You will also have to stand in for his Wizengamot seat this coming September at meeting, along with any trials that are to take place.” Ripringer warned, a frown on his face even as Itsuki closed his eyes.

As part of the dowry from the Blacks, the Laguardia had received a seat in the House of Lords, probably with the intention of giving the Dark Family yet another ally if ever needed. It was to their luck only the one they had to deal with, but with it came other problems.

Tsuna was way too young for it, so thus it falls to his Magical Guardian to make decisions on his behalf.

Tsunayoshi had no Magical Guardian; the Goblins had checked for Itsuki rather thoroughly for that. And unless they wanted to give another family power over them, it would have to fall on Tsuna’s Family Council to take the seat.

As the boy’s Advisor, the Decidueye was on said Council (currently the only one, along with their bank accountant), meaning he would have to enter a room which was guaranteed to mostly be biased against him. Not to mention the _Parents_ of the children Tsuna might possibly even make friends with one day who _would_ be judging his every move.

So that meant Itsuki would have to take his other form, the human looking one; as useful as it could be, that never stopped it from feeling ever so _wrong_ . He didn’t... _despised_ his human transformation, it’s usefulness stopped any really negative emotions about it. It ‘s just… the _tacky_ skin where _feathers_ should be, moves _not working_ how he knows them, _useless_ arms that couldn’t even _fly_ -

Taking a deep breath, the pokemon let it out slowly; he was alright, he didn’t have to think about it, he had time.

He could… get used to it. ( _He had too_.)

Taking another deep breath, Itsuki easily reached for the magic he felt in his core, letting the _silvers_ and **greys** come over him, reach through and around him, before allowing it to _alter him_ as it sees fit.

Opening his eyes, Itsuki sees that he has to now look down a bit to meet Ripringer’s eyes; he tries not to think on why.

( **He has to do this**.)

“ _I understand; do you wish to join me in the training rooms?_ ” Itsuki asked, his ghostly qualities very much present in his voice, even as a gleam appeared in the Goblin’s eye.

“I wouldn’t mind it; though remember, you will have to pay again next week if you want to use it the next upcoming month.” The Goblin warned, even as they took out a rather nice spear from honestly who knows where.

Nodding in understanding, Itsuki was already thinking about next month’s finances, to see if he needed to cut anything out for the room,

( _Because he needs to know how to fight in this body, needs to be able to shift from either form in an instant, needs to understand how to act in it, needs to realize his tells and when to stop them._

_He can’t afford weakness in any form; not now, not ever; how else will he be able to protect those he comes to love and care for?_

_**He will take no chances here**_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Itsuki does have a human form, which he is very much not liking at the moment. And look at Tsuna, becaming the little badass we know and love, even as he still doubts.  
> And I just love Tsuna and Itsuki bonding, it fluff my soul XD
> 
> Any questions, just ask!
> 
> (Note; I went with the pun system for the allys, so Cazjewel Ally is suppose to be a pun for casually :D I had so much fun for that, and even coming up with what a Cazjewel even is :3 )

**Author's Note:**

> This will basically be another 'I do what I want' story mixed with Headcannons. Enjoy what comes from my crazy mind!


End file.
